Non-volatile memory (NVM) may be used to persistently store data in a solid state drive (SSD). Indeed, SSDs that include NVM such as Intel® (a registered trademark of Intel Corporation in the U.S. and/or other countries) data center SSDs may have performance advantages over conventional storage drives including running demanding workloads simultaneously, lowering costs, increasing system utilization for greater responsiveness and faster time to market, and so on. Meanwhile, conventional key-value/object-storage systems such as databases or file-systems may be implemented to store, retrieve, and manage associative arrays in various modern data-intensive applications such as web indexing, e-commerce, photo stores, cloud data, social networking, online gaming, messaging, and so on. Key-value pairs may, however, be incorporated into an indexing structure and therefore may lead to inefficiencies with regard to write amplification, read amplifications, wear, garbage collection, and so on. Moreover, data of a key-value pair may be tied to one indexing structure and therefore may limit system flexibility. Additionally, there is substantial room for improvement to minimize inefficiencies from conventional data storage structures to realize the potential of memory structures such as NVM used in SSDs.